Stranger Things
It's the fall of 1984, about a year after Will Byers was found, and he has been plagued by seeing visions of the Upside Down featuring a more dangerous monster. That leads the boy to see a suspiciously friendly new doctor, with the possibility that Will's visions are the result of suffering from PTSD. Nancy deals with survivor's remorse over the death of best friend Barb. Meanwhile, a new sinister entity threatens the Hawkins residents who survived the year-earlier events. New to the town is tomboy Max, who befriends the boys and attracts the romantic interests of Dustin and Lucas. Stranger Things is a Netflix Original Series starring Millie Bobby Brown, Gaten Matarazzo, Caleb McLaughlin, Natalia Dyer, Charlie Heaton, Cara Buono, and Matthew Modine, with Noah Schnapp and Joe Keery in recurring roles. For the second season, Schnapp and Keery were made series regulars, along with the additions of Sadie Sink, Dacre Montgomery, Sean Astin, and Paul Reise.r Maya Hawke joined the cast for the third season, which is to be released on July 4, 2019. The show started in 2017 and was casted in Hawkins, Indiana. Stranger Things is a sci-fi/horror television show. In Season 2, other stars such as Sadie Sink appeared playing the sister of Dacre Montgomery, who played Billy. It has been announced that Stranger Things Season 3 will be the last season. = = Music The Stranger things Music was film composers including Jean-Michel Jarre, Tangerine Dream, Vangelis, Goblin, John Carpenter, Giorgio Moroder, and Fabio Frizzi. Episodes Cast * Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers,7 the mother of Will and Jonathan Byers. She is divorced from Lonnie Byers. In season two, she is dating her old high school classmate, Bob, until his death later in the season. She and Hopper are suggested to have feelings for each other. * David Harbour as Jim Hopper,7 chief of Hawkins Police Department. After his young daughter died of cancer, Hopper divorced and lapsed into alcoholism. Eventually he grows to be more responsible, saving Joyce's son as well as taking Eleven as his adopted daughter. It is revealed that he and Joyce have feelings for each other. * Finn Wolfhard as Mike Wheeler,8 middle child of Karen and Ted Wheeler, brother of Nancy and Holly, and one of three friends of Will Byers. He is an intelligent and conscientious student and is committed to his friends. He develops romantic feelings for Eleven. * Millie Bobby Brown8 as Eleven / Jane Hopper ("El"), a young girl with psychokinetic abilities and a limited vocabulary. Her real name is Jane, and she is the biological daughter of Terry Ives. After escaping from Hawkins Laboratory, where experiments were being performed on her, she befriends Mike, Dustin, and Lucas. She develops romantic feelings for Mike. At the end of the second season, Hopper adopts Eleven. In the third season they grow closer and she becomes more like a fully fledged daughter to him. * Gaten Matarazzo as Dustin Henderson,8 one of Will's friends. His cleidocranial dysplasia causes him to lisp. In the second season, he is proud of his new front teeth and is attracted to Max. In season 3, he gets a girlfriend, Suzie (portrayed by Gabriella Pizzolo), who he met at Camp Know Where and they share their only scene together in the last episode of season 3. * Caleb McLaughlin as Lucas Sinclair,8 one of Will's friends. He is wary of Eleven but later befriends her. In season two, he is one of Max's love interests and eventually becomes her boyfriend in season three. * Natalia Dyer as Nancy Wheeler,8 daughter of Karen and Ted and older sister of Mike and Holly. Studious and rule-abiding, Nancy finds another side of herself while investigating the Hawkins Lab and the death of her friend Barbara. In seasons 1–2, she is the girlfriend of Steve Harrington, but breaks up with him and instead dates Jonathan Byers. * Charlie Heaton as Jonathan Byers,8 the older brother of Will Byers and the son of Joyce Byers. He is a quiet teenager, an outsider at school, and an aspiring photographer. He is close with his mother and brother, and he becomes the boyfriend of Nancy Wheeler. * Cara Buono as Karen Wheeler,9 mother of teenaged Nancy, middle schooler Mike, and toddler Holly. * Matthew Modine as Martin Brenner (season 1; recurring season 2),10 the scientist in charge of Hawkins Laboratory. Manipulative and remote, he and his team are searching for Eleven.11 * Noah Schnapp as Will Byers (seasons 2–present; recurring season 1),8 the son of Joyce Byers and younger brother of Jonathan Byers. He is captured by a monster from the "Upside Down", an alternate dimension discovered by Hawkins Laboratory scientists.1213 * Sadie Sink as Maxine "Max" Mayfield (seasons 2–present), Billy's younger stepsister, and a tomboy who catches the attention of both Lucas and Dustin, eventually choosing Lucas.13 * Joe Keery as Steve Harrington (seasons 2–present; recurring season 1), a popular high school student and the boyfriend of Nancy Wheeler. He ostracizes Jonathan Byers, but later comes to befriend him. He and Nancy later break up in season two.1413 * Dacre Montgomery as Billy Hargrove (seasons 2–3), Max's violent, unpredictable, and abusive older stepbrother. He challenges Steve's popularity.13 * Sean Astin as Bob Newby (season 2; guest season 3), a former schoolmate of Joyce and Hopper who runs the Hawkins RadioShack15 and is Joyce's boyfriend, putting him at odds with Hopper.16 * Paul Reiser as Sam Owens (season 2; guest season 3), a Department of Energy executive who replaces Brenner as director of Hawkins Laboratory. He is stubborn and committed to scientific research, yet empathetic to the residents of Hawkins.15 * Maya Hawke as Robin Buckley (season 3–present), an "alternative" girl that works alongside Steve at the ice cream store in the mall.17 * Priah Ferguson as Erica Sinclair (season 3–present; recurring season 2), Lucas's 10-year-old sister.17 Season 2 (2017) Main article: Stranger Things (season 2) Season 3 (2019) Main article: Stranger Things (season 3) Season 2 (2017) Main article: Stranger Things (season 2) Season 3 Main article: Stranger Things (season 3) Season 4 Main article: Stranger Things (season 4) Season 4 (2020) Category:Tv Show Category:Netflix Category:2016